If They Can Do It
by Netrixie
Summary: The Slytherin's have a choice to make. No pairings.


**Disclaimer: **It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I merely enjoy playing with her creations.

**Beta: **un'beta'd

**Rating: **K+

**Title: **If They Can Do It, You Know You Can.

* * *

"Listen. We have to make a decision. Standing around and complaining is not going to help us. What are we going to do?" The speaker glanced around the group, and sighed. The only emotions present on her Housemate's faces were fear and apprehension, though it took a practiced eyed to catch even a glimmer of it. "We have to decide, and we have to do it soon. We _know_ this."

The group was small, numbering only six, but they stood apart from the rest of the students streaming out onto the lawn. It might have been the stunning beauty of the speaker, the quiet thoughtfulness of the smallest man, or the two burly bodyguard types, but while passing students eyed them with apprehension and no slight fear, they continued on their way, hurrying to pass them by as quickly as possible. Not that any of the group noticed. Or cared.

The small man spoke up, articulating every word precisely, clearly framing his words carefully. "Pansy is correct," his lips curved slightly as the lady in question nodded graceful acknowledgement, and continued. "If we are to do anything, it must be today." A pause as he looked at the other's expressions. "And you know why." The only other woman in the group called attention to herself quietly. They turned to her with polite consideration, regarding their heavy boned yet strikingly handsome friend evenly.

As they turned to look at her, she inclined her head. "I am in agreement with Pansy and Theo. As this is the last week before Christmas, and they meet only once more, _tonight,_" she said with a heavy emphasis, glaring at the silent Italian across the way, "We have to resolve this now." She tipped her head to the side almost imperceptibly, gesturing at the castle. "Before they leave."

Theo, Pansy, and Millicent turned as one to look at the other three members of their group questioningly. There was silence as the two burly, muscular males furrowed their brows, thinking over the situation. The three that stood in accord waited patiently for Gregory and Vincent to think through the situation. If they were rushed, they would say "No," immediately as a defense. Pansy had taught them that well.

The six friends stood in stillness, enjoying the weak sunlight on their backs, not caring that the lawn was empty of hurrying students, not caring that they were currently missing class, not caring that the Order members were searching the Castle for them at the moment, wondering if they had defected to Voldemort already. Only one was not searching.

He stood at a window, hidden behind heavy curtains, watching as six students readied themselves to change history. Dropping his slight hold on the curtain, he spun away from the window and started to make his leisurely way to the group. They were not going anywhere.

Vincent raised his head and looked long and hard at Pansy. She met his gaze openly, dropping the instinctual barriers that had been erected to shield her emotions, and held his gaze. He searched her eyes, digging into their depths, looking for anything that would contradict her words. He dropped his gaze after a long moment, and glanced away. "You have been my friend forever, Pansy," he said slowly, as Gregory listened intently. He had always followed Vincent's lead when it came to important matters, and was resolved to do so now, even if it meant leaving Pansy.

Vincent continued. "Tell me the truth. Tell me honestly that you believe joining them would be better than staying with the family." He met her gaze again. "Tell me."

Pansy's eyes glistened with hidden tears as she walked up to one of her best friends. "Vincent," her voice was low and rough, and the man's face fell as he realized what she was about to say. She placed her hand gently on his arm, and continued. "It will be better this way, I promise. At first it will be rough, and some will hate us merely because we were potential followers of He- Who- Must- Not- Be- Named, but it is better, Vincent. It is so much better than being betrayed by your own family." Her voice caught on the last word, and Vincent pulled her against his side as her eyes let a single, sparkling tear slide down her cheek.

Blaise clenched his eyes shut as a memory slammed into the forefront of his mind. Pansy, stretched out on a table, being gang raped by her own relations. At the order of Voldemort. Made possible by his foolish trust in his own parents. He forced the memory away, and stepped closer.

The group encircled her protectively, instinctively shielding the show of weakness from outsiders, and Blaise broke his silence to utter a single, heart- wrenching sentence. "I'm so sorry, Pansy, I'm so sorry." She reached out to him and took his hands, smiling tremulously past the lump in her throat as she said, "No, dear. It was not your fault. Even had you suspected something, you wouldn't- couldn't- have known." As she spoke Pansy was slowly resurrecting the familiar mask of flawless perfection that hid her true self from the outside world.

Once she was again presentable, the group resumed their loose ring, acting as if nothing untoward had happened, and Millicent lifted a single arched brow meaningfully. The others caught her implicit question, and one- by- one they nodded, indicating silently that they would follow Pansy in this foolish, hopeless endeavor.

They had turned back to the school and were contemplating the time, trying to decide if it was too late to stroll into their classes when a familiar figure in a billowing black robe made his unhurried way to their side. He smiled upon reaching them, a sight that would have sent most of the castle's population into cardiac arrest, but they just smiled innocently back, used to his favour.

"My darling little snakes, out for a trip in the sun?" He asked mockingly when he stopped next to them.

Pansy smiled, hiding her profound relief at going back to normal life so quickly. "Why, Professor, didn't you know snakes need the heat to survive? Surely one cannot expect one's children to flourish when locked in a cold, dark cage, can they?"

Snape's eyes gleamed as he contemplated her words. "Ah, my children, perhaps a change of scenery, then? I do believe a family of dragons is coming to town soon." He smirked wickedly at their astonished expressions and went on. "Perhaps if you sat far enough away you might enjoy the heat, and not be burned?"

He held his smirk in place as Miss. Parkinson and co. understood his choice of words.

A fierce smile lit Blaise's features and he came up to Snape, and asked quietly "Will they be here in time for the meeting?" Snape nodded and Blaise smirked. "So will we."

"Ah." Snape contemplated the hidden emotions of his students. After knowing them all since the cradle, he could read them like their own parents could not. And he used that to his advantage now. Blaise and Theodore looked determined, ready to fight for their freedom. He approved.

Gregory and Vincent were watching Pansy, ready to fight for her, die for her, be a shoulder for her to lean on. Good. After her ordeal she needed that. And he turned to scrutinize the two women, who looked back unblinkingly into his eyes.

Pain- at leaving their families. Fear- of being rejected. Pride- that they had made the right choice. And hope- that they would be accepted.

He pursed his lips, and nodded slowly. "Good. We will leave shortly. I need to prepare Potter for the number of people that will suddenly be sharing his house, and then we will go. Wait here, and _don't go anywhere._ If you are not here when I return, I will disown you. So stay."

They nodded obediently and he turned to go, walking a few feet before pacing back to them and adding "You are Slytherin's, no matter your allegiance. When faced with a problem, you deal with it. When faced with rejection, you ignore it. When faced with pain, you hide it. And remember- above all else- if Malfoy can do it and succeed, you _know_ you can." He said, playing on their family pride, and was pleased to see matching feral grins grace their faces.

They would be fine.

He walked away from his children, sure in the knowledge that he had done something right when raising them. For he had as their families had not.

When they had problems, they came to him. When they needed something, they came to him. Even when they needed comfort they came to him. Anything he could give them he gave willingly, and it loosened a hard knot in his chest to know that he would not be facing them on the wrong side of the battlefield.

_

* * *

_

These are my Slytherin's. Enjoy them responsibly.

Netrixie


End file.
